1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets used to attach antennas to supports such as utility poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna bracket that can be used to adjust the alignment of the antenna and fixing it in an aligned position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, antennas such as cellular phone antennas are mounted on support structures that extend 100 feet or more from the surface. They are mounted using mounting brackets. It is important that the antenna be aligned as accurately as possible to ensure optimization of signal exchange. It is difficult to do that at the heights involved. Also, given governmental regulations that restrict the height of the combination of support structure and antenna, the antenna is preferably located as close to the top of the support as possible so as not to exceed height limits of the combination. These two requirements can be difficult to reconcile as spacing the antenna from the top of the support generally enables more effective alignment. Antennas have primarily been installed on utility poles or existing tall utility structures; however, there is an interest and need to optimize cellular phone coverage in certain areas by using support structures other than conventional poles and towers. It is desirable to enable concealment of antennas as much as possible while minimizing service disruption with existing and these alternative support structures.
What is needed is an antenna bracket configured to enable adjustment of the antenna on its support so that it is aligned in a desired position. What is also needed is such an antenna bracket that is relatively low profile to minimize the overall height of the antenna and its support. The antenna bracket should be relatively easy to use and maintain in the environments where it is expected to be used.